User blog:Marshallamieron/The SuperWeapons in the Universe
Superweapons is my Secondary weapons in the game of Red Alert 1-3. So Superweapons does not only ranges into destructive materials and Highly advanced Tecnology. It also ranges to many more(Spy Planes-Powerful Photon Collider). I'm showing the Superweapons in the main series. Lets Begin:Go to the Superweapons , Allied Units and Structures Summary (This is under construction) Allied Superweapons Allied base their Superweapons most in Flying crafts and Electric charges. They can still obtain other secret weapons went stolen by engineers. 'Red Alert 1(Great World War II)' ''' 1)Nuclear Missile (Nuke Silo) The Soviets have develop a Nuclear rich bomb to destroy the Allied but once again stop.From these,The Allies have build Nuclear Silo no different to Soviet Ones.With these,the Allied have taken advantage to the Soviets own powerful weapons. 2)The Chronosphere' The Allies have been secretly developing a Electrical,Teleportor agaisnt the Soviets.With these. the chronosphere will trasport the singe Unit to selected location, But will later return to its original location.The side effects that Human units (GI'S, Engineers) wil die and cannot be trasported (If not riding a Vechile) the second is that it produces a void like space time rift called the Chrono Vortex, that can damage both enemies,Ally or even you. The damage is 200 each second. 'Red Alert 2(Great World War III) '''1) Force Field The Allies have created a Force Field that protect the Allies from Disasterous events (Big Battalion attacks,Superweapons asaullts), These can be activated near the base to protect anything one range. ''' 2)Paradrop' The Allies have develop a reinforcement drop from the air to ambush enemies or sent help to the ally.This can be Unlock by building a Airforce Command Headquaters or Capturing a Airforce Center with a Engineer.This can be killed by anti-air vehicles or turrets went not yet in land. ' 3)Spy Plane' The Spy Plane is the name says, a plane that spys. It reveals the selected Location and reveals Hidden enemies on its way to the location and away the location. '4)Chronosphere' Once again the Choronosphere have appear but now can teleport multiple Vehicles to the selected locations. It also remove the Chrono Vortex effect making it seems to have found a solution to prevent it. It can still kill infanrty units thought. '5) Weather Control Device or Weather Device' The Weather Device simply controls weather to the target location, creating a large thunder storm that disable all map showing structures. It still deal strong destructive power to the target location, Destroying both Buildings,Infanrty and Vehicles. '6) Spy Link Satelite or Spy Satellite Uplink' This Satellite will reveals everything on the map (But went someone have a other Spylink Satelite, It will not be reveal) and hides yours in the map of being reveal. '7) Grand Cannon/The Ultimate Turret' The Grand Cannon is not a Ultimate weapon,but does a turret faction as destructive as a Superweapon. With its powerful cannon,exploding shells and long range,It could be useful in numbers and covered by Pariot Missiles (Since they cannot air units). Building a least 5 will complete prevent ground attacks. 'Red Alert 3 (The war of the Three Powers) '''1) Chronosphere Once again the Choronosphere makes a appearance In this Game. However it can teleport fewer than the one in Red alert 2 and longer time changing. But the problem Chrono Vortex is still gone. '2) Photon Collider' AS the deletion of Enstein, The Weather control device disappear a replace by the Photo Collider. It fires photon charge beam that turn into large explosions upon the location.It also act as a turret went not doing anything. The Photon Collider is highly useful and most powerful Superweapon in the game, but highly free to damage if not defended correctly. Soviets Superweapons Soviets base their Superweapons in destructive Power and Undamageable armor. 'Red Alert 1(The Great World War II)' 1) Nuclears Missile(Nuke Silo) The Soviets have develop a radioactive chemicals to their missile.Went ready, The soviets will lauch these to the targeted location and explodes upon contact to the ground.It also releases Radioactive acids on the ground that will damage everything on it overtime. '2) Iron Curtain' The Soviets have also develop thousands of these around the world. With these, It can turn a single object Immune tO damage until it last. Human units will die if actived to them. 'Red Alert 2 (The Great World War III)' '1) Nuclears Missile (Nuke Silo)' Once again, the Nuclear Missile have been used but can now deal devastating damage and increases the toxic of the radioactive chemical and the blast range. The Nuclears Silo have increase Hit Points too.However, The Missile will take longer time to reactivate and uses a lot of space and Credits. '2) Iron Curtain' The Iron Curtain have been used again and highly improved, It can now effect multiple objects(Except humans)The Iron Curtain also can effect buildings in range too. Hit Points is highly increase. '3) Spy Plane' The Spy plane have been also used by the Soviets to spy the enemies in battle. '4) Soviet Force Field' The Soviet force field is no different to the ones in Allied Ones. 'Red Alert 3 (The War Of Three Powers)' '1)Vacuum Imploder' The Nuclear Silo have been remove through history and replace by these. The Vacuum Imploder have the Ability to open a portal to space to the target location, The portal shall Suck everything into it, instanly killing Small units and destroying weak buildings instanly. '2) Iron Curtain' The Iron Curtain is no Different than the one in Red alert 2. It can still KILL Human units. Yuri's Superweapons Yuri's warrior and himself, focuses on the Mind controlled weapons and mutators under his control. 'Red Alert 2 (The Great World War III)' '1) Genetic Mutator' This have only prove that he has gone nuts, nothing will ever change that. The Genetic Mutator can mutate any Human Units into mineless brute under Yuri's Control.The Brutes have a lot of stronger characteristics than the one they came from.... Vehicles and animals are uneffected( and common sense, Buildings) but animals will die in the area and Vehicles will take slighty damage. '2) Psychic Amplifier' It was a more powerful version of the Psychic Beacon. The beacon activated in Washington D.C. was effective over the metropolitan area, while an active Psychic Amplifier in Chicago would affect much of North America. This weapon is owned by the Soviets but was later used By Yuri into a weaker version but useful. '3) Psychic Beacon' The Psychic Beacon is a weaker vesion of the Psychic Amplifier but can be generate fully useful. '4) Psychic Dominator' The Psychic Dominator is very powerful, activates a powerful Psychic powered explosion the area. However, it is small in range but instanly killed and destroy small enemies and structures. Sometimes it can control The enemy's infantry and will not be harmed. '5) Moon Rocket Platform' The Moon Rocket Platform is not really a superweapon but it sends Yuri to the moon revealing more of Yuri's Weapons and powerful bases. Empire Of The Rising Sun This Empire,however, I don't have any idea what they have but I have used them and only two Superweapons are congclude. Suggest in the comments for more additional Superweapons (Remenber, Superweapons are not only the High-tech ones and Destructive ones, The useful ones are counted) '1) Psionic Decimator' The Psionic Decimator creates an psi-energy bubble that bludgeons anything in its radius, similar to a hybrid of Yuri's Psi-Wave attack and the Allied Weather Control Device.However, it's highly targeted by the players Engineer so a large amount of defense is required. '2) Nanoswarm Hive' It simply locks the area, preventing any units going in and out. It could be useful in defending Bases, cornering units/traping them for unfocused superweapons or even protect precious units. 'SuperWeapons and Combat Tactics' Superweapons are also generated went powerful combos are created or constructed. It may include any superweapons or even weak units. (Altought if one superweapon is in the combo, Its already couted as a Superweapon attack.) If you created a succesful combo that is very powerful, It's called a Superweapon attack.This combo can destroy and destructive as a Superwweapon but is very expensive than a regular Superweapon...... However, they can be wipe out by other Superweapon attack.,Depending on your attack and defense... Category:Blog posts Category:Superweapons